Rise of The Dead
by VocalFics
Summary: (Title is a work in progress) "They are all gone,Past, present,future ey are no longer recorded" Botan..What will happen if we do not ferry the dead?" ..," Most of you have seen those movies..With the zombies…Well, the dead…They are going to rise up..Or should I say…They are rising up." (Apocalypse AU)


**I was sitting on this fic for a few years and decided to post it now. It's only the first chapter, but it's an AU of course.**

* * *

It started off as a normal day, or as normal as the day gets for him. He was sitting in a tree in the human world watching the humans rushing by trying to get to their jobs, the children being dragged by impatient mothers, and in the midst of the rushing humans there was a lone scraggly dog digging through the trashcan. The crisp cold morning air unaffecting the demon as he watched with crimson eyes, he was about to close his eyes and get a few more hours of sleep until he heard an explosion catching him off guard, the explosion loud enough to shatter some store windows making glass rain down on the humans as mothers tried to shield their children or take cover from the sharp objects, the force of the explosion caused the ground to tremble almost making him fall out of the tree that he had been perched in. He held onto the branch until the tremors subsided and stood up, he could hear children crying and mothers screaming for help, the scent of blood was in the air which told him not everyone had escaped the glass. His black cloak fluttered behind him in the wind as he jumped to the top of the tree looking to see what the source of the explosion was, in the distance he could see smoke billowing from one of the reactors that the foolish humans had built.

The reactor caused a lot of tension between spirit world and the demon world, he did not know the specifics nor did he care for them though. He had been visiting the human world or else Urameshi or Kurama would complain about him not visiting there anymore, he found it annoying but stayed quiet about it for the most part. He watched as the smoke continued to billow out briefly wondering what had happened, as he continued to watch the smoke trying to see what was happening not because he cared for the humans, but he wanted to see if he would have to leave the area.

"HIEI!" A high pitched voice rang out over the screams and confused shouts of the crowd of humans below.

He knew that annoying voice, he looked to the source and saw Botan flying on her oar towards him. She looked frightened as she shouted to him as she neared him, her pink kimono sleeves flying around her as her hair whipped around. He could tell that she was flying faster than she normally would, he knew that she was to ferry the dead but not many could have died from that right? He did not want to be dragged into doing a job for spirit world today, he had planned to not see anyone and stay away from everyone. He did not say anything to her as she approached him, her purple eyes had a scared look in them as she said, "Hiei, Koenma wants you to follow me to Yusuke's house! It's very important! We have to hurry!"

He just knew that this was what they had in mind, he knew where that spirit detective lived and so he didn't need to follow her. He wasn't even planning on entertaining the notion of going as if it was his duty to heed that brat's every call, but if he didn't they would just track him down anyway. Hiei gave an annoyed look as he said to her really just wanting to go back to his day already dismissing what had just happened, the human world had accidents all the time and this was no different, "Fine, this better really be important and not him trying to send us out to get him something to eat."

Botan looked relieved at the fact that Hiei was going to be willing this time and not put up much a fuss, she grabbed the back of Hiei's cloak and took off towards Yusuke's house plucking him off the tree and ignoring the spiritually aware humans that were gawking at them. Hiei was surprised by this bold act from her and didn't have much time to even think of protesting against what she had just done, but when he was able to he would make sure she regrets what she just did to him. He got out of her grip right outside Yusuke's home and softly landed on the ground, Botan landed shortly after rushing inside the home grabbing Hiei by the sleeve offering no explanation as to why he was being rushed. He was dragged all the way to Yusuke's room before he was let go, Hiei walked into the room saying," What is the meaning of thi…"

He didn't expect to see Koenma laying down on Yusuke's bed wrapped up in bandages, he didn't even have the pacifier in his mouth and his eyes were distant almost blank. His whole body was covered in blood and sweat, Hiei could hear his labored breaths wondering what had happened for the first time. Koenma had blood soaked bandages around his torso, neck, his forehead, and even bandages on one of his eyes, Kurama was beside him trying to heal him as well as a worried Yukina. Yusuke looked angry at what was happening his fists clenched in his lap, Keiko had a hand on Yusuke's shoulder trying to calm him down with a worried look in her eyes. Kuwabara was quiet for once, he almost didn't even notice him due to Koenma's condition. The human and his sister both had solemn looks on their faces taking in Koenma's condition, it didn't even look like he was going to survive due to the extent of his wounds.

After a moment everyone looked up when Koenma started to talk in a soft pain filled voice," Botan..Thank you for gathering everyone.."

Botan started to softly cry which was strange to see, she rarely cried and the situation they knew from looking at Koenma was a serious one and it felt surreal like it was not even happening as he stared at Koenma who vacantly stared at the ceiling. Botan sat down next to Koenma wiping some of the sweat and blood from the parts of him that were not covered in bandages as Yusuke said losing patience," What the hell is going on?! Botan, I woke up to you dragging Koenma in here half dead and when I asked you the first time you refused to say unless everyone was here. Everyone is here now so start talking!"

"Yusuke! Can't you see Koenma is injured?! Don't rush them!" Keiko shouted at Yusuke for being insensitive towards Koenma's serious condition even though it was obvious that Yusuke was worried about Koenma and felt useless at the moment, the ruler of the spirit world gave a weak laugh over how Yusuke was the same way as when he had first stepped into his office all those years ago.

"It's been four years..Four years since the barrier was removed..I will tell you what is happening..Listen closely and do not interrupt me..The reactor it exploded early this morning and almost immediately the demons blamed the spirit world as the radiation seeped into the Makai…In small doses radiation is..not lethal to demons…except….." Koenma stopped talking again thinking over what had happened and how best to explain it to them before he decided to be frank with them and said.

"The radiation that went into the Makai was lethal doses causing demons to either die or..become mindless beasts..They blamed the spirit world and..r-raged war on us...We lost almost everyone..." Koenma went on in an emotionless way trying to cope with the pain that he was feeling," They left me for dead as they went around…torturing..and killing everyone..Ayame..Jorge…They were all murdered in cold blood...Didn't even let us..explain.."

It came as a shock that so much had happened in the span of fifteen minutes since the explosion had occurred, Yusuke asked in a shocked tone speaking what everyone else was thinking about the situation and absorbing Koenma's words," All of that happened in just fifteen minutes?!"

After a small moment of silence Koenma slowly shook his head saying to them," It happened three days ago…After the first explosion..Everyone in this area has been exposed to small levels of radiation for the past three days..Except the spirit world tried to prevent another explosion..We were unsuccessful and everyone in the facility died..Large amounts of radiation is seeping out of the remains of the reactor and both the Makai and human world are exposed to it…"

High levels of radiation…Hiei felt concerned over this thinking that meant they were all running the risk of changing. Humans would die before the radiation done damage on a cellular level but demons…Demons would be changed and twisted by radiation which was why there were no reactors or anything that gave off radiation in the demon world. It done more damage to a demon than any blade could. Yusuke tried asking more questions to see if they could stop the situation from escalating as Kuwabara started to shout that they were all going to die from radiation poisoning, Yusuke punched Kuwabara to make him before quiet before stating," Then we should just stop the flow of radiation!"

At that point Kurama butted in before Koenma could talk saying to the spirit detective," It's not so simple, I doubt any of us could even get near the reactor without perishing. The most we can do is try to avoid the places that have been exposed the most and keep everyone else out until we find a way to safely approach it."

"He is right Yusuke…The level of radiation seeping out would kill anyone human or demon if they got near it..There are areas that are safe..From the radiation..The demons will go on a rampage for this..It's been making them insane.." Koenma heard screams coming from outside and the battle cries of demons, his brown eyes widening as he heard the destruction going on out there. He was too late in warning them..He watched as Yusuke and everyone looked out the window witnessing a demon pick up a little human girl, the girl screamed for him to let her go but the demon ignored her as he began to beat her against the side walk her blood pooling down onto the concrete, her screams getting louder as she began to beg for her life and call out for her mother who was nowhere near them to help her child. Yusuke was about to go help the child when Koenma shouted to him stopping him when his hand was on the door.

"Yusuke don't! This..This is more important.." Koenma ignored the look of outrage on Yusuke's and Kuwabara's faces along with the shocked and horrified looks on the girl's faces,"She..She is beyond help…You have to..You have to try to stop this..I don't know how..They won't be stopped so easily…The spirit world…It's no more…There are no more to ferry the dead besides Botan…We have to..We have to ferry the dead…Keep the cycle…Going…We cannot focus our attention on the living….We have to…We…We have to continue the cycle..of life….and…death…The cycle..it has to be..it has to be continued…If not then…The demons will be the least of our worries…I am entrusting you to continue…continue the cycle…rebuild..the spirit world…Continue…con..continue the cycle…This world depends..Depends on it..The cycle must be continued…or else this world is doomed..Continue…the…cycle…."

Koenma's eyes closed tears slipping out of them to fall down his cheek, Botan gently took his bandaged hand trying to comfort him. Koenma lightly squeezed her hand before his fingers loosened and his hand fell limply to his side.

Hiei watched as the ruler of the spirit world died feeling as shocked as the rest of the people in the room, Yusuke went back over to Koenma unable to say anything as Botan started to cry,"Ko-Koenma…..sama…He's dead…"

Everyone stood in silence understanding what this could possible mean for the future, they were having to rebuild the spirit world from the ground up and that included finding another ruler. Yusuke choked back tears as he said looking at who he could have considered a brother laying on his bed now dead, he didn't think that Koenma could die. It was stupid, everyone was able to die, but he didn't think that Koenma would be one of them..He thought that the ruler would live through everything and live longer than even them sitting in his stupid little chair, giving his shitty orders, and acting like he was bigger than life instead of going through who knows what before dying," Botan..What will happen if we do not ferry the dead?"

The grim reaper took her book out ignoring Yusuke for a moment to see if Koenma was really dead, it was impossible..There was no way that he could be dead…She wouldn't believe it and her purple eyes widened as she dropped the book onto the floor everyone looking at her as she shook," The names..They are all gone…Past, present…future deaths…They are no longer recorded…..It has only been three days…It couldn't be happening that fast.."

Hiei and Kurama looked at each other feeling concerned over what was happening, the situation was one that they could not ignore now especially with the death of Koenma. Yusuke shouted at her like the rest of them not liking the fact that they were left in the dark about this and wanting to know what was going to happen," What is going on?! Tell me Botan!"

Botan stood up from the floor the tears still streaming down her face, they were all in trouble now..There was no hope now..she didn't expect it to happen so quickly and now that it was, there was no stopping it she was certain..," Most of you have seen those movies..With the zombies…Well, the dead…They are going to rise up..Or should I say…They are rising up..Right now as we speak thousands of dead bodies are digging their ways out of their graves most likely..It's all over now..There is nothing we can do…We thought we would have longer, but..Hahahahhahahaha!"

She began to laugh hysterically her purple eyes becoming distant almost as if she had lost her mind, it was all over now..There was no way that they could win this. Not with crazed demons, panicking humans, and mindless zombies after them. They were all going to die and the world was going to become a desolate wasteland like Koenma had feared when the reactor was being built. It was all over now and she couldn't even summon up the will to care, she just stood in the middle of Yusuke's room crying and laughing her eyes dull and lifeless, so many centuries devoted to Koenma always by his side and always doing her job to the best of her abilities and now he was gone. There was nothing left so why should the world survive? It wouldn't make sense the only decent ruler was gone and so it was understandable that the world went with him. It was doomed anyway.


End file.
